Together Always
by horror101
Summary: Optimus reminisces on his relationship with Elita. Suggestive material inside but NOTHING bad or graphic! I PROMISE! First real attempt at Romance.


AN- My first real attempt at Romance so I'm sorry if it's bad! Also, they _is_ some suggestive material in this story, so just be careful. It's nothing graphic or bad, though, so don't panic!

P.S. During the bonding ceremony I borrowed some lines from Allendra's "A Love Story." Any Zelda fan, especially if you're a ZeLink fan, should go check it out! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this story except the OC's, the OP's (Original Places) and the plot.

* * *

><p>-Together Always-<p>

~A Oneshot~

* * *

><p>Optimus and Elita knew from the very start that they were meant for each other.<p>

They met one day during battle. The Decepticons had launched a surprise attack on the Autobots base and the entire place was chaos! Optimus was tearing through the Decepticons numbers when a distress call reached him. Since it was closest to him and no one else, he immediately went to check it out. He arrived just as the Autobot was thrown to the ground and about to be killed.

Quickly finishing off the Decepticon, he turned towards the Autobot, about to ask them if they were alright, only to stop as his spark lurched and his optics went wide when he got his first good look at them.

The Autobot was a femme, and the most gorgeous one Optimus had ever laid optics on! Her body armour was red and white, looking positively ravishing on her! Her psyche was slender and tall, which very much suited her. But her most lovely feature was her optics, a deep ocean blue that Optimus got lost looking into.

The battle and the rest of Cybertron fell away as they stared at each other, she checking him out as much as he was checking her out. Optimus finally regained control of himself, smiled and offered her his hand to shake.

"Greetings. I am Optimus Prime. And you are...?"

"Elita." She simply answered, smiling in return and shaking his hand. Primus, it felt like a bunch of lighting sparks shooting through his entire body at her touch! "Elita One."

The blissful moment unfortunately ended and reality quickly returned as a Decepticon tried to ambush Optimus. Elita took quick care of him and, remembering that they were in the midst of a battle, they shrugged and rushed side-by-side into the fight. They whooped all kinds of Decepticon aft and soon, realizing that they were outnumbered, the Decepticons quickly retreated.

The two said their farewells and parted ways, not seeing each other until the next day, when she entered his office, giving him her proper gratitude for saving her and telling him that she would always be ready for duty and to "kick some Decepticon aft!" Prime laughed at this.

The two became good friends and teammates afterwards, always going into battle together, hanging out and talking. Their friendship, however, started to develop into something more as Prime would feel his spark quicken whenever she was nearby.

He went to his friends for advice because he worried that if he admitted he had a crush on Elita, that it would ruin the friendship the two had.

"Well, in all honesty, I think you should tell her. She's a smart femme! She's going to find out eventually and besides, she might even think of you the same way!" Ratchet's advice was.

"I also think you should tell her. I'd hate it if a femme was keeping a secret like that from me!" Ironhide's advice was.

"I also agree. I think that you should approach the subject carefully before telling her, though. I don't think you should just blurt out 'I have a crush on you!'" Prowl's advice was.

"Yeah, totally tell her, man! I bet you anything that that femme totally digs you!" Jazzes advice was.

"I'd tell her. I'd feel guilty if I kept a secret like that from a femme who's a friend and possible love interest of mine!" Bumblebee's advice was.

Deciding that they were all right, he decided to tell her. And a meteor show was scheduled to happen soon and so he decided to ask her out on a date so he could tell her.

_Okay, Prime. Just stay cool. You can do this!_

He hesitated before knocking on the door to her quarters. She answered as usual and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Optimus. Did you need something?"

He stiffly nodded, causing her to frown. _Primus, this femme is so observant!_

"Um... E-Elita, I was w-wondering... Well, I'm done my work for the day and since we don't have anything to do tonight, I w-was wondering if you would like to watch the meteor show with me...?"

She laughed. "You lucky, lucky mech! I was just about to walk out my door to watch the show when you came knocking! If you hadn't of come when you did, you would have missed me!"

"So, that's a yes?" He asked nervously and hopefully at the same time.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" She feigned offense. "I was actually thinking about asking you out as well!"

"Y-You were?" Prime asked, stunned.

"Yep! Well, let's get going. The show starts soon and I don't want to miss it!"

Once the two were outside and settled down, the show immediately started.

"Looks like we got out in time, then!" laughed Elita.

Prime chuckled as well as they continued watching the show.

Half an hour in, he decided that it was now or never. So he threw all doubts, hesitation and nervousness to the wind and started the speech he practiced in his head.

"You know, Primus never fails to cease to amaze me with his wonders in this universe."

She nodded.

"What are your favourite wonders?"

She thought for a minute before answering, "Well, I'd have to say meteor showers, the vastness of the universe, how all of us function and work like living beings despite being made of metal and having wires and mechanical systems in us... also how love works."

_Yes! The perfect thing for her to say for my speech!_ "Really? You mean like how two people meet and just know the other is the 'One?'"

She nodded. "Have you ever been in love before?"

_Primus, this femme must read processors!_ "Well, I did have the occasional crush, some more recently then others, but never anything more than that. I guess my life has been too hectic and busy, what with me being a Prime and fighting a war, for love."

"Interesting. But who is the femme you're crushing on at the moment? Because you said that you had some crushes more _recently_ than others!" She smirked.

_PRIMUS, this is one smart femme!_ "Uh... Well... A femme I've been hanging out with recently has been doing wonders for my cooling system!" He laughed nervously.

Her smirk only widened. "And _who,_ pray tell, would that certain femme be?"

Prime took a deep, long breath, praying to Primus that this would end well, before answering with one word: "You."

Her optics widened and she withdrew slightly from this but otherwise remained calm.

_SLAG! I hope I didn't frag that up!_

After a tense moment she relaxed and did a little laugh. "You know, I shouldn't be so surprised that you just admitted that you had a crush on me. I've noticed how your cooling system always goes into overdrive because your faceplates are too hot!" She laughed.

Prime blushed, embarrassed.

"Not to mention that I kind of have a crush on you as well..." she trailed, also blushing.

He couldn't believe his audio receptors! "Y-You DO?"

She nodded, blushing even more as her cooling system started to go into effect. His was as well.

He has never felt happier in his entire life! "S-So does this mean that...?"

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend!" She sincerely said.

He couldn't resist giving her a quick peck on the cheek, causing her cooling systems to work even harder. He smiled, deciding that he shouldn't overwork her systems, so he relaxed and sat back and continued watching the show. He began grinning as she cuddled next to him and held his hand. He returned the affection as the show reached its climax.

Their relationship continued growing. All of Prime's friends came to congratulate him on his new girlfriend, some even teased about the many sparklings they would have!

Of course, all couples aren't without their disagreements... Prime thought the worse one they had was after Elita got captured during a battle, and the Autobots had to save her. Everyone was very worried for her and angry at the Decepticons, Prime being the angriest and most worried.

They had managed to save her before she could be interrogated and tortured, but the Decepticons had attacked again shortly afterwards. Naturally, Prime didn't want Elita to go out and fight in fear for her safety, and her, being the stubborn and tough femme she was had argued with him, claiming that she wasn't weak and that Prime was being overprotective of her. The spat had lasted for ten minutes before Prime stalked off, having won the argument.

The anger and arguments never lasted long however and the two would always make up before the day was out.

A year had passed and their relationship had finally reached the point where the two couldn't stand not being together and they were almost always hanging out. Prime had finally decided it was time to say the "L word", and so he invited Elita to watch the meteor shower again with him like he had before.

Again he took a deep breath before gently taking Elita's hands in his own and taking a deep, long breath and saying, "Elita, for a little over a year now, I've known you and today marks the anniversary when we became lovers and started dating each other, so I decided that it was only appropriate to say this to you, right here, right now!"

He took a deep breath and met Elita's optics before saying, "Elita... I love you. With all my spark and soul. Will you be my bonded sparkmate?"

And was it any question as to what her answer was as she threw her arms around him and kissed him, joyous tears in her optics?

The bonding ceremony was a simple yet elegant and grand affair. Every single Autobot had attended and Prowl was the priest. His words were laced with confidence in the couple and how proud he was of the two.

"My brothers and sisters, here we are gathered to witness the bonding of our leader, Optimus Prime and his 2nd lieutenant and betrothed, Elita One. We thank you all for coming and giving your support and blessing to this couple."

"Love is the most wonderful gift any two Autobots can have. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. It does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves."

"Optimus and Elita, may your marriage bring you all the excitement a marriage should bring, and may life grant you patience, tolerance, and understanding. May you always need one another, not so much to fill your emptiness but to help you know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete. The valley does not make the mountain less but more, and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it. So let it be with the both of you."

Prowl turned towards Prime. "Optimus, do you take Elita to be your bonded sparkmate, through sickness and health, rich or poor, good or bad, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

Prime nodded. "I do."

Prowl turned towards Elita. "Elita, do you take Prime to be your bonded sparkmate, through sickness and health, rich or poor, good or bad, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

Elita also nodded. "I do."

Prowl smiled. "Then I pronounce you now bonded sparkmates! May your bonding be filled with excitement and love! You may now bond!"

He stepped aside and let Prime and Elita hold hands and kiss, cheers resounding from the crowd as the two Autobots sparks began beating as one.

Later, in their chambers, they had made love. Prime remembered how afraid yet curious Elita had been, how nervous. Prime had comforted her and reassured her, promising that he would _never_ hurt her. This calmed her down. He remembered how beautiful it all was, how _passionate._ He remembered how their sparks had merged for the first time, how absolutely _incredible_ the sensation was! The love, the passion, the trust, it had overflowed inside of him, causing tears to appear in his optics. Elita wiped them away with a couple of tears in her own optics.

He remembered being told for the first time that Elita was pregnant and that it was a girl. How much disbelief and happiness had filled his spark. Elita had felt the same way. He remembered when she was born for the first time, how he had carefully lifted her spark out of Elita's womb chamber with the cooling rod and had placed it in the protoform, how positively joyous he and Elita were to see the protoforms fingers twitch and to hear the sparklings first cries. He had cradled his daughter, deciding on the name Starstruck.

* * *

><p>Starstruck's whining pulled Prime out of his thoughts. He had been so caught up in his memories he had started holding her a bit too tight.<p>

"Sorry." He quickly loosened his hold and the whining ceased. Starstruck was the perfect mixture between her mother and father. She had her mother's deep blue optics and her father's tough psyche. She also had her mother's sass and stubbornness and her father's stubbornness and overeactdness. When she didn't get what she wanted, she immediately threw a temper tantrum. With her personality, she was definitely going to be an amazing Prime one day.

Prime sat back and smiled. He had an amazing family and they would always be together- _always._

* * *

><p>-The End-<p>

* * *

><p>AN- That was fun! :) Also about my break, I'm just not updating any of my stories but I still will post a couple of oneshots.<p>

Review, but no flames!


End file.
